Where He Belongs
by Strawberry Moon Rose
Summary: With Misaki's college finals and Usagi's latest book out, the two haven't seen much of each other recently. Their week off together doesn't go as planned... But is that really such a bad thing? *One-Shot*


~Where He Belongs~  
by Strawberry Moon Rose

Junjou Romantica is one of my all-time favorite animes, how have I not written a fanfic for it til now? I've never written yaoi before either.

 _It's my first time, so please be gentle..._

Enjoy ;P

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of the characters. They belong to Shungiku Nakamura.

* * *

"Week off, here I come!" exclaimed Takahashi Misaki, pumping a fist in the air. The nineteen-year old college student weaved through the crowd of people trickling out of classes after finals week. Now that all the stress from late-night cramming sessions were behind him, Misaki had a whole week to himself!

 _I feel like I did pretty well this time!_ Misaki thought as he hiked up his book bag. _And Usagi-san didn't even help me this semester either! Ha!_

Misaki hadn't seen much of his landlord/lover/whatever he was (it's complicated) since his new novel came out last week. It was a normal one this time, not BL, and it was an instant hit. Usami Akihiko was busy being dragged from city to city by Aikawa and the agency to attend gatherings and signings to promote and discuss his latest work. Misaki knew he hated it and would rather be at home changing Suzuki-san's bow tie or doing dirty things to him.

Misaki pinkened. He bit his bottom lip and walked faster. It was a gorgeous spring afternoon - the sky was blue, the sun was warm, and air smelled of freshly bloomed cherry blossoms. It was only a fifteen minute walk from the university to the penthouse he was currently residing at, but he wished it was shorter.

When Usagi had found out about Misaki's week off from school and his part-time job, he promised he'd too take the week off so they could spent time together. Misaki couldn't wait to get home and start supper. It would be the first one they'd have together in a while.

 _Fifteen days._ _That's how long it's been since I've really seen Usagi-san._

Of course the silver-haired author would stop by now and then when he got the chance, usually to grab a change of clothes or a manuscript he'd forgotten, but their interaction was minimal. Usagi would often wrap him in a bear hug for a good, solid five minutes claiming he "needed to recharge" and was "out of Misaki". Misaki knew he was stressed from his packed schedule and often grinned and beared it. But deep down, he was yearning for some Usagi time too. Though he would never admit it to Usagi. Or to himself.

When Misaki reached the penthouse, he threw open the door, expecting to see the teddy bear-loving man sitting cross-legged on the couch waiting for his return.

"I'm home!" Misaki called, but was answered with silence. _Huh?_

The immense apartment was dark and empty. The only sound was the steady tick-tocking of the clock on the wall. Misaki flicked the lights on and kicked off his shoes. _He must be running late. I'll start dinner early..._

An hour and a half later, the kitchen smelled of garlic bread and oregano as Misaki sprinkled parmesian cheese over the two plates of steaming spaghetti. He knew where Usagi kept the wine and even poured two glasses. He placed his hands on his slender hips and examined his work.

"Okay, maybe I did go over the top just a bit," he chuckled to himself. "But today's special, isn't that right, Suzuki-san?"

Lounged on the couch, the overstuffed teddy bear stared back at him wordlessly.

Misaki sweatdropped. He'd spent so much time by himself, he had resorted to talking to stuffed animals.

Fifteen minutes later, the old-fashioned telephone near the door rang. Misaki nearly tripped in his hurrry to reach it.

"Hello? Usami residence. Misaki speaking."

"Misaki?" came a deep voice on the other end.

"Oh, Usagi-san! I was just about to call you! You must've gotten held up with work."

"About that..." He sounded grim. "I'm afraid I won't be making it home tonight. They postponed the meeting until tomorrow because the director was ill. I'm really sorry. I hope you haven't started dinner yet."

Misaki felt like he swallowed a boulder. "Um, no! N-Not yet. Don't worry about it, I totally understand. Work's important, you know? It's cool. I was planning on going to the movies with a few friends anyway, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

There was a long pause on the other end.

"Misaki?"

"Y-Yes?"

"They've scheduled me for more press conferences all into next week. I'm trying to get out of them. I specifically asked for this week off in advance, damn it. If all else fails, I'll come home regardless."

"Baka Usagi! You can't do that! Aikawa-san will have a choronary!" Misaki exclaimed.

"I know."

Misaki took a deep breath. "It's fine. Really."

"No, it's not. I'm at my limit. My Misaki-meter is at empty. It's been too long." Usagi lowered his voice, "I need _you_."

A shiver slipped up Misaki's spine. He closed his green eyes.

"Be good while I'm gone," Usagi added.

Misaki frowned. "What's that s'posed to mean?"

Usagi chuckled. His tone then suddenly turned serious. "Misaki, listen."

"Yes?"

"The second I return..."

"Yeah?" Misaki was concerned.

"...I'mgonnamakeyouwetanddirtyallover," Usagi said in one low breath.

Misaki's cheeks flamed. "I-I'm hanging up now, Usagi-san," he declared.

"Goodbye, Misaki. I love you."

"S-See ya." Misaki slammed the old phone receiver down before he realized he hadn't said he loved him back.

Misaki's gaze shifted to the candle-lit dinner. His shoulders sagged. He wasn't feeling very hungry anymore and put the food away, wrapping it meticulously. His first thought was that they could eat it tomorrow for supper, but then he realized Usagi wouldn't be back for an entire week. Again. He'd have to finish it all by himself.

 _That'll be twenty-two days Usagi-san-free. Should be a new record._

Misaki felt strange standing there all alone in the massive apartment that didn't belong to him. He didn't know what to do. Without Usagi, it just didn't feel like home.

The brunette trudged up the stairs and wondered about aimlessly. He visited the teddy bear room, then straightened Usagi's work desk. When the older man had come in these past two weeks, he was usually in a hurry and left everything looking like a tornado had hit the place. Misaki always tried to keep the place looking clean, but the clutter was bothering him more than usual today.

When he finished, Misaki found himself wandering again. If he kept busy, then his thoughts would remain in check. Or so he thought.

He paused before entering Usagi's bedroom. He flashed back to the first time he'd swung that very door open and awoken the hibernating Usagi. That first embarrassing encounter is what started this all. Maybe if that hadn't happened, he wouldn't be standing there, feeling a hurricane of emotions.

Misaki pushed the door open and entered the dark bedroom. With a click of the lights, he could see the messy bed and the dozens of toys staring back at him. The door shut behind him softly.

 _Choo-choo_! The electronic train tooted by at his ankles. Misaki waited for it to pass before taking a step towards the bed. He had originally come in here to tidy up, but the moment he saw the warm inviting bed, he changed his mind.

Misaki lowered himself on top of the sheets. His head sunk onto Usagi's pillow. It smelled just like him. He let out a long sigh.

 _Another week is a long time. I don't think I can make it another day._

Without realizing what he was doing, he unbuttoned his jeans and slipped his hand into his pants.

It had been a while since he had last touched himself. Ever since he moved in with Usagi, he hadn't needed to. They had sex a _lot._

But not lately. Even on the days Usagi slept at home, he was in "zombie-mode" and staggered straight to his bedroom and was asleep before his head hit the pillow. He'd be gone to work before Misaki rose the next day.

Several minutes ticked by and he was nowhere nearer to an orgasm than when he started. Frustrated, Misaki tried to concentrate, but his fingers just felt so clumsy. Usagi always knew what felt good. For a fraction of a second, he found himself missing the seme's big hands dancing in his pants.

 _Usagi-san..._

The name and face popped in his mind and that seemed to do the trick. He could feel himself getting closer. His breath became rugged. Beads of sweat appeared at his hairline. His cheeks flushed and his heartrate excelerrated.

 _Usagi-san_... A soft moan escaped Misaki's lips.

He thought he heard the front door opening and his name being called, but he scolded himself for imagining things. He hadn't realized how badly he was awaiting Usagi's return. It was pathetic.

This was it, he was almost there. He could feel it. It was like being on a rollercoaster and approaching the peak, just before the freefall. He was going to ride the oncoming wave of ecstasy with all his might...

...until the bedroom door opened.

"Misaki?"

"Gah!" Misaki's hand flew out of his pants in a blur. He scrambled into a sitting position.

"U-U-Usagi-san! What-what are you doing here?" A fierce blush seared his cheeks.

The older man was stupefied. He just stood there in the doorway. He slowly comprehended what he was seeing. It was difficult for him to process.

"Th-This isn't what it looks like, okay?" Misaki's ears and neck burned. "I s-swear!"

Usagi stood there for a few more seconds, unmoving. Misaki fought the urge to crawl under the covers and stay there until next week. He knew he'd never live this one down.

"Usagi-san, I can explain! I wasn't -"

"There's no need." Usagi suddenly clicked into action. He took a step forward and undid his tie in one swift movement. It crumpled to the ground.

"Wh-What're you doing?" Misaki crawled backwards. He kept going until his back was pressed against the headframe of the bed. He realized the top button and zipper of his jeans were still undone. Misaki struggled to close them before the silver-haired man noticed.

"That's it," Usagi muttered. "I was going to wait, but this is it."

"N-No, wait! This doesn't mean anything! And more importantly, why're you here?!"  
"I was worried about you. You sounded distant on the phone, so I came as soon as I could. It's a good thing I was here in Tokyo."

"Wh-What? No! I'm fine! I swear! I was j-j-ust-"

Usagi pushed him down and straddled his hips.

"Stop! Get off me! Don't touch me...!" But even to Misaki, the pleas didn't sound convincing. Not one bit.

"I need you," Usagi whispered. He sounded strained. "And it's clear that you need me too."

Misaki flushed and dropped his gaze. It wasn't worth trying to argue anymore because he knew he was right.

Usagi chuckled. _Misaki, you have no idea how adorable you look when you're embarrassed._ "You really are cute, you know."

"Shut up!"

Usagi stroked Misaki's face, feeling the hot skin under his fingertips. A simple motion. He loved the way a mere touch of a hand would arouse a blush.

 _Kiss me_ , Misaki pleaded silently. He focused on the pattern of the bed sheets, avoiding Usagi's eyes. _Kiss me already._

"I knew you missed me when I was gone," said Usagi. "But you're such a naughty boy, doing those things without me. I hope you were at least thinking of me..."

Misaki clenched his teeth. He could hear his heart pumping in his ears. "As if," he muttered.

"Come now, don't be so cold." Usagi lowered himself until his lips grazed Misaki's ear. "I think of you when I..." His voice trailed off.

Misaki's stomach fluttered at the thought of that. He tried not to let it show.

Usagi nibbled on his ear, tickling him with his hot, moist tongue. The uke squirmed under his grasp. He couldn't move with Usagi sitting on top of him.

"I've missed you so much." Usagi brushed his hair back, admiring the way the silky brown tresses sifted through his fingers.

"You're going to get in trouble for skipping work," Misaki told him quietly. "You shouldn't be here."

"You don't want me here?"

Misaki froze. "I didn't say that." He quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, it's wrong of you to bail on your work. Aikawa-san isn't going to be happy about-"

His words were drowned out when Usagi's lips suddenly covered his.

"Nnn...!" was all he could manage. Misaki lolled his head back. It'd been so long, he had almost forgotten how amazing Usagi tasted. They kissed for a few minutes before he felt Usagi's tongue pressing against his lips, begging for access. Misaki opened slowly and let him in. He allowed the older guy to explore the softness inside his mouth. He was so warm. Misaki swore the room was spinning when Usagi pulled away.

"Misaki."

Dazed, Misaki looked up into two pools of violet. He could feel the intensity behind them. It was a good thing he was laying down, he felt like Jell-O.

"I saw the food in the fridge."

Misaki blinked and cast his gaze downwards. "Oh..."

Usagi looked pained. "I am so sorry. You went to so much trouble, and I..." The shadows on his face darkened.

"Don't worry about it, Usagi-san. It's okay."

Usagi turned back to him and smiled deviously. "You're right. It's okay now that I'm here. I've been thinking long and hard about what I'm going to do to you tonight..."

Misaki gulped.

Usagi wasted no time. He skillfully undid each button of the brunette's plaid shirt. Normally he'd take his time and savor each second of stripping him down, but he was having serious Misaki-withdrawls. He need him _now._

The shirt was tossed aside in seconds. Misaki contained a shiver.

Usagi planted a tender kiss just off of Misaki's lips, and trailed them down the side of his neck. He felt the heat radiating off his lover's smooth skin, which smelled of strawberries and spices. He could hear Misaki's heartbeat as he hovered over his chest. _Th-Thump. Th-thump._ Usagi paused above his left nipple before kissing the fleshy pink bud, too.

Usagi circled his tounge around and around. He nibbled gently, rolling the flesh between his teeth.

Misaki let out a small squeak. He pressed his lips together quickly to keep any more from leaking out. _That feels...so good._

Usagi tweaked the other with his index finger and thumb. Misaki gripped the sheets in response. "Nnn..." he moaned softly.

Usagi moved his kisses to the center of his chest, each one gravitating lower and lower. He played tag with his tongue and the younger man's belly button. His chin grazed the top of Misaki's jeans. He unfastened the top button, then unzipped the zipper with his teeth, slowly and suggestively, in a way that made Misaki squirm.

Misaki bucked his hips, allowing the seme to slide his pants off. They too hit the floor in a heap.

Usagi peeled each sock off before cradling the heel of his right foot in his hands. He parted his lips and began sucking on his toe.

"Usagi-san! That..." Misaki wriggled. It tickled, but felt surprisingly good. He tried to contain himself.

When he was finished, the silver-haired man slid his fingers under Misaki's boxers and tugged them down slowly, inch by inch, revealing more and more skin. Soon they were at his ankles. He tossed them aside.

Misaki lay there totally naked, as Usagi towered over him, still fully clothed in his suit, looking all sorts of professional and in control.

Misaki resisted the urge to cover himself. No matter how many times Usagi saw him nude, it was still embarrassing. Especially when he was the only one without clothes on. He watched Usagi's eyes dance across his exposed body in lust.

Their eyes met and Misaki looked away bashfully, feeling his face heat up. He focused on the sound of the toy train huffing around the bedroom and the occasional drum roll from the electronic toy rabbit near the door. Usagi hovered patiently above him for what seemed like hours. _What are you waiting for, Usagi-san?_ Misaki couldn't bear to look at him. He began to reach for a pillow to cover his face when Usagi caught his wrist.

"Undress me," Usagi commanded. It wasn't a question.

"P-Pardon?"

"You heard me."

Misaki gaped, his mouth open and eyes wide. _Is he for real? I can't do that! Th-That's too-_

"Any day now."

Misaki realized he was serious and jumped at the chance. "F-Fine!" he quipped. The last time he'd tried taking off Usagi's clothes, it hadn't gone well. His hands had trembled like flowers and he froze up like a deer in the headlights. But not this time. No, this time was his chance to redeem himself! He'd come a long way since then, and now was the time to prove it!

Misaki was thankful Usagi had already slipped off his tie. That made things a little bit easier, but not by much.

The younger man began by removing the coat of Usagi's suit. It had rather large buttons and he was able to conquer it with ease. Misaki nibbled on the inside of his lip. Now came the tricky part.

Trying to keep his fingers as steady as possible, Misaki carefully unfastened each tiny button on Usagi's white undershirt, starting at the top near his neck and working down slowly.

He was fully aware of the amused smile playing on Usagi's mouth the whole time, but he ignored it.

"You're doing better this time," Usagi praised, "have you been studying my BL novels I assigned to you?"

"Like hell!" While Usagi was away, he had actually considered giving those smutty books another go. Then when Usagi returned, he would be stunned by the crazy things he would do to him! But Misaki only made it two paragraphs into the latest volume before he slammed the erotic writing shut and decided he'd rather learn the old-fashioned way.

When Misaki unclipped the last button, Usagi assisted him in shrugging it off. Misaki paused at the sight of him bare-chested. Usagi was much bigger than he was, with sclupted muscles and broad shoulders. To say it was a little intimidating would be an understatement.

Misaki tried not to hesitate as his delicate hands reached for Usagi's pants. _All I gotta do is undress him. That's all he said. Simple enough, right? ...Right?_

His fingers felt awkward as he tried to unfasten Usagi's belt. As he worked, he became aware of the bulge in Usagi's pants. It was distracting and inadverantly turned him on. All he could think about was how in just a few short minutes, Usagi would be inside him.

Misaki couldn't get the belt off. The metal lip was jammed and his unsteady hands weren't helping. The longer it took him, the more self-concious he became. He was about to shout in frustration when he felt Usagi's large, cool hands on top of his.

"Let me help you," he said in a velvety voice.

Misaki frowned and backed off. In three swift seconds, Usagi whipped the belt off.

"Th-Thanks," he muttered.

Usagi chuckled in amusement.

Misaki hurriedly unzipped the seme's pants and tugged them down before he lost his nerve. He paused, facing Usagi's boxers. He'd never done this before. _C'mon, me! I've got this!_

His hands lingered at the top of Usagi's underwear. He noticed how chisled his abs looked. And how strong his arms would feel, wrapped around his smaller frame. Usagi was... _handsome_. No wonder all the women he worked with swooned after him.

A pang of jealousy rang through Misaki. _No, Usagi-san is mine! I have him. Right here in front of me. All I have to do now is... is..._

Misaki suddenly felt dizzy. The faint scent of cigarettes and the intoxicating fragrance of Usagi's cologne tickled his nostrils and made him feel light-headed. _I can't..._

Usagi sensed his hesitation and took action. He gently eased the befuddled uke around, encouraging him to get on all fours. Misaki obeyed. The silver-haired man then shrugged off his underwear himself and turned to his lover.

He touched his fingertips to the tightly constricted opening. He slowly slipped them inside.

"Ahh...!" Misaki couldn't help but flinch. It'd been so long since they'd last had sex. He wasn't used to it.

"Relax," Usagi told him.

Misaki gritted his teeth and exhaled slowly. He took another deep breath. It seemed to help.

"Tell me if it hurts too much," said Usagi.

"...Okay."

Usagi began to spread him apart. He massaged his inside walls, loosening him up. A few minutes later, he removed his fingers, got in position, and carefully began to enter his lover.

"Ughh... U-Usagi-san, that- Nnn...!" Misaki choked out.

"It's okay," Usagi coaxed, kissing the back of his neck. "I'll be gentle."

"Yeah right," Misaki grumbled.

Usagi smirked and slowly began to thrust. It was torture to start at such a slow, teasing pace. He wanted nothing more than to fuck Misaki against the wall with all his might. But he didn't. Not yet, anyway.

Each time he went a little harder, a little faster. All the while holding back for Misaki's sake.

"How...are you...doing?" Usagi managed. As time passed, it became harder to speak.

"F-Fine," Misaki replied. His knuckles were white from the fistfuls of sheets he grasped onto. It hurt so bad, but it felt so good.

He gave Misaki's shoulder a squeeze. "You feeling amazing," Usagi whispered. He picked up the pace.

Misaki bit his lip hard and held his breath. _That's too much...! Ow... U-Usagi-san!_ But he didn't say anything. He knew Usagi went faster as he got closer to coming.

"U-Ugh!" Misaki cried involuntarily. He couldn't take much more.

"M-Misaki..." Usagi tangled his hands in Misaki's hair. Every groan was music to his ears. Misaki's voice turned him on more than anything.

He tugged the chocolate-colored locks with each rocking movement. They were damp with sweat.

"Ahh!" Misaki gave a sensual shriek.

That did it. A low growl came from the back of Usagi's throat. He shivered as a warm sensation rippled throughout his system. Five seconds of heaven. When he came down from the high, he dropped his weight against his lover. "Misaki," he murmured into his neck. His voice cracked.

Misaki was stil breathing hard, even as Usagi slowed. His insides felt like they were statically charged. Electricity flowed through his veins instead of blood. His heart chugged fast.

Usagi's gently eased out.

Misaki took more deep breaths. He knew he was going to hurt tomorrow.

"Misaki." Usagi encouraged him to turn around and face him. He did.

The uke was hot and flushed, sitting there looking up at him with innocent emerald-green eyes. His skin glistened with sweat. Misaki bit his lower lip, which Usagi knew he did when he was nervous. At that moment he looked incredibly delicious.

For several seconds Usagi just studied him, like his eyes were conversing with Misaki's. And then he leaned slowly towards him, kissed him lightly on the lips, and then he gave him a full, forceful kiss that almost sucked the breath out of him.

"Mmm..." Misaki uttered. A string of drool dangled between their lips as the older man pulled away.

Usagi outlined Misaki's lips with his finger. So soft. So warm. So kissable. He eased his index finger between his lips and told him to suck.

Misaki squeezed his eyes shut and did as he was told. His teeth grazed gently.

"Misaki, look at me."

Misaki ignored him. He couldn't. He just couldn't. His heart thundered in his chest. He prayed Usagi couldn't hear it, because he could.

"Misaki." Usagi's breath was warm on his face. "I love you."

Misaki whined. _Don't whisper to me in that voice..._ He glanced up into Usagi's piercing eyes and felt like he was being sucked into them. _Don't look at me like that..._

"I love you," he repeated as he eased his finger out of his mouth.

Misaki lowered his chin. He wanted to reply, but his mouth was as dry as sandpaper. He could feel the sweat gathering in his palms. His stomach did a somersault when Usagi's hand appeared between his legs.

Usagi teased by carressing him here and there, with feather-light pressure that he knew drove him nuts. Every so often he'd give him a good squeeze.

"I love how hard you get when I stroke you..." Usagi said in a sexy voice.

Misaki reddened. "Ju-Just hurry up and do it already," he told him.

"Oh, you want more? I was going to stop here..."

Misaki became frustrated when Usagi's hand flitted away. "N-No," he protested.

"Then tell me how much you want me." Usagi licked the side of his neck, making the brunette shudder.

"N-No."

"Okay, if you insist..."

Misaki couldn't take it any longer. He was past the point of caring. "Usagi-san," he murmured, catching his wrist as he pulled away.

"What was that? Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"Usagi-sannn!" Misaki begged. His voice was dripping with desperation, but he no longer cared how he sounded.

Usagi grinned. He slowly pumped Misaki. "Once more, please," he said in a silky voice. His tongue swept over his nipple. "Tell me how bad you want me."

Misaki felt his breathing become uneven. Every touch was perfection. "I..."

"Say my name. Scream it."

"U-Usagi-san..." Misaki whined. Why was he torturing him like this? He couldn't take much more. He was so pent-up, he felt like he could explode like a champagne bottle at any minute.

"I can't hear you..."

"Usagi-san...!"

"What was that?"

"U-USAGI-SAN!"

"That's more like it."

Misaki let out a loud moan when Usagi finally gave him the proper attention he craved. The silver-haired man caressesed and squeezed, bringing him closer to ecstasy.

"Ugnn... Usagi-san, don't...s-stop."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Usagi could sense his lover was getting closer. He removed his hand and shrugged down the bed.

"I said don't stop!" Misaki yelled.

Despite his erotic cries, Usagi didn't miss a beat. He picked up Misaki's legs and placed them on his shoulders. Misaki instinctively hooked his ankles around Usagi's neck. Usagi slid his hands under Misaki's backside, bringing him closer. He then took him in his mouth and continued.

"Mmm... Agh..!" Misaki's shoulders shook. A steamy sensation pooled within him. He knotted his fingers in Usagi's hair, pushing him down, encouragingly. "Ahh...! I-I'm gonna... I'm gonna come...!"

Usagi gave his cheeks a little squeeze. He took took him to the hilt, his lips moving like a dance. _Then come,_ he thought.

Misaki's heart spluttered hyperactively. Breathing was impossible. His entire body felt hot and flushed, yet another wave of heat colored his features crimson. Here it was.

" _Usagi-san_!" he screamed. A surge of pleasure suddenly shot from his head to his toes, which curled instantly against the sheets. Misaki arched his back and writhed. The wave washed over him, tingling his insides. He didn't try to conceal the series of sounds that escaped his lips. His fingers clenched in Usagi's hair as he released inside his mouth.

Usagi lapped him up thirstily. As Misaki floated down from the intense orgasm, he heard the seme swallow. Misaki raised his arm across his face in embarrassment.

They heard the faint sound of the telephone ringing downstairs. They ignored it.

Usagi paused before sliding up beside him in the bed. "Misaki," he said after a long time.

"Wh-What?" came the muffled reply. His breathing was still fast, but dropping back to normal.

Usagi touched his wrist and guided his arm down. "Why are you always hiding from me?"

Misaki looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"You're doing it right now." Usagi tilted Misaki's chin his direction so their eyes met. Even then, Misaki struggled to hold his gaze.

"Do you still feel the same about me?" Usagi asked quietly, seriously.

Misaki searched his face. "Of course," he whispered. He couldn't tell what he was thinking. Was Usagi feeling insecure after their time apart? If that was the case, he knew three words that would set him at ease.

"I love you, Usagi-san," Misaki told him. "I...I thought you knew that."

Usagi's face relaxed. He mussed Misaki's hair with his hands, leaving it standing up in every direction.

"Hey!" He frowned and patted it back into place.

Usagi leaned in for a kiss. Their mouths met briefly.

Misaki could taste himself on Usagi's tongue. He was left wanting more when the older man pulled away.

"I _do_ know how you feel about me..." Usagi looked smug. "I just like hearing you say it."

Misaki felt the heat rise in his cheeks. He frowned and flitted his eyes away. "Baka Usagi," he muttered under his breath.

Usagi chuckled. He laid down beside his lover, tangled up in him. He wasn't sure how much time passed. Despite being an author, he couldn't find the words to describe how it felt. If he had his way, he'd lay there with him forever.

Misaki didn't push away when Usagi's hand found his. Instead, he allowed their fingers to intertwine. Usagi's warm skin and scent were proof that he was right there beside him.

Right where he belonged.

* * *

The next morning, Misaki stood at the stove making omelets when Usagi stumbled down the stairs, a cigarette dangling from his lips and Suzuki-san under one arm.

"Oh, Usagi-san! Good morning. You're just in time, I'm about finished with breakfast."

Usagi grunted in response and pulled back a chair at the table. He propped Suzuki-san up in his own seat.

Misaki finished dishing out rice into their bowls before shutting off the stove and joining his landlord at the table.

"Itadakimasu." Usagi clasped his hands together, chopsticks balanced on his thumbs.

"Itadakimasu," said Misaki. They both began to dig in.

Not much was said the first half of the meal. Misaki ate quietly. He knew Usagi wasn't a morning person, but he brought up the subject anyway. Not knowing was killing him.

"Usagi-san, so, um, when exactly are you leaving for those conferences?"

"I'm not."

Misaki blinked. "Huh?"

"I'm taking the week off, just as I promised you."

"But-"

"I already told Aikawa-san."

"What? When?"

"Last night. After you fell asleep on me. I had to, or the phone would have kept ringing all night."

"And what'd she say?" Misaki asked nervously.

"She's fine with it."

"She is?"

"Yes." Usagi raised a silver brow slyly. "I told her I'm busy conducting research for the latest volume of my BL series."

Misaki stiffened. He took a sip of milk. "Oh? What's planned for next volume?" he asked casually.

"That's just it, I can't decide. I was thinking steamy shower sex, but lately I've been toying with some newer ideas. Perhaps blindfolds and feathers... What do _you_ think my readers would like?"

Misaki squirmed in his seat. "I-I don't know," he said to his plate.

"I might just have to try them all out and see which one I like best..."

Misaki swallowed hard. "W-Well, thankfully you have all week to figure it out."

Usagi lowered his voice seductively. "I sure do..."


End file.
